Casino Celebration!
Wait for Simon's call Make an appearance at the Miraggio Grande's casino in Las Vegas (Available in 7h 59m) |level = Level 19 |location = Miraggio Grande, Las Vegas |rewards = +200, +100 |previous = Beginning of Arc |following = The Other Bestie}} Attend an eight hour party to celebrate the opening of Miraggio Grande's casino. Available Actions Time: 8 hours Reward: +660, +200 Dialogue Simon's Office= '''2 Paid? |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' Hah! You wish! I can't even get ME a new car... Miraggio Grande is celebrating the opening of their new casino, and I got you a V.I.P. invitation! The glamorous event will be packed with celebrities, which means lots of camera exposure for you! Maria mentioned the proceeds that the casino makes tonight will be donated to a variety of charities, which is great publicity of course. +4, +4 '''2 |Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' Sounds good! |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Head over to the Miraggio Grande in 8 hours to make your appearance at the casino's grand opening. Good luck at the event, YourName! +4, +4 |Your Dialogue #3 = Thanks Simon!}} |-| At The Casino= 2''' (Make a scene.) |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = '''1 Yeah, that's what I thought, YourName. All bark, no bite. Could someone please stop all the flashy loud skinny things from spinning? I need to find the bathroom... 2''' What? Are you even serious right now? How dare you step up to me as if you're even on my level? You want a piece of this, YourName? Oh no... you don't want a piece of me, YourName. You couldn't handle it! Here's what I'll do for you. Give me YOUR drink, and I'll let you walk away. |Your Dialogue #5 = '''1 (Ignore.) 2A (Hand it over.) 2B (Splash Willow/Dirk.) |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = 2A 2B Ah! ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?! You just ruined this outfit! I'd send you the bill, but I KNOW you can't afford it! You're just lucky I have spares of my outfit, or you'd see me REALLY angry... UGH, could someone please stop all the flashy loud spinny things from spinning? I need to find the bathroom... |Your Dialogue #6 = 3A (Laugh.) 3B Whatever... |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = That's Willow Pape/Dirk Diamonds, at it again! So... This is a little awkward. Hello, YourName. I'm Peter. Peter Conway. |Your Dialogue #7 = Hello Peter... |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = Listen, I hope you don't take too much of what you've read on my blog too seriously... My blogs can get a little racy, but it's all in good fun. Nothing personal. |Your Dialogue #8 = I hadn't noticed... |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = I better go call Willow/Dirk a cab before s/he completely embarrasses her/himself. These antics are great for my blog, but not too great for our friendship... It was nice meeting you in person, YourName. |Your Dialogue #9 = Bye Peter. |Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = YourName, what do you call a wannabe journalist who just couldn't cut it? A blogger! Seriously though, a word of warning... Be careful what you say and do around Peter, because he'll burn you online! |Your Dialogue #10 = 4''' I'm not worried. '''5 And you won't? |Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = 4''' '''5 Well, that depends entirely on what you say and do! But at least when I blast you online, I do it as a professional! |Your Dialogue #11 = A''' '''B Right...}} |-| Feed= Category:Goals